Perseus The Fallen
by SeaScum10
Summary: The devil Satan never expected it, the Fallen angel, The one who betrayed him, General of the demon army has been reborn as Order, the all-powerful took pity on the fallen angel and has given him a second chance to fight and defeat The Devil once and for all, but only one thing remains from his past life, the mark of betrayal, the scar of life
1. Chapter 1

AN: Plz forgive us if this is bad, this is our first fanfic and this chapter is short, we promise better and longer chapters in the future.

Chapter 1 The Mark of Betrayal

Third Person

The battle was raging on between the Devil himself, Satan, and his Henchmen Lucifer. It was clear that Lucifer was losing against his master.

Satan POV

"WHY LUCIFER, WHY? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT THESE PUNY MORTALS? WHAT DID THEY DO FOR YOU Lucifer, When the gods threw you to the mortal world, I took you in, I helped you gain power and made you my general but YOU BETRAYED ME." I bellowed.

I then stabbed him and ripped out his kidney in rage, "You weakling" He made my blood boil when he chuckled and then he said " I know that you taught me but I already had the potential, the title general did not make me powerful, i made myself powerful." He then shot purple lightning which blasted me away.

Lucifer POV

I stood there in shock when the smoke disappeared as he was standing there with a big grin. Soon a big circle of darkness appeared beneath our feet.

"Devil Guillotine"

An arc of purple light hit me on the chest and i was blown back by the force of the blast, when i got up i looked at myself to find a huge gap in his chest close to his neck, he was lucky to have not been decapitated. "This fight has gone on long enough, I have no choice but to use this" he thought to himself.

"ETERNAL SEAL"

AN: Brace yourself for the next chapter lads and lassies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Adoption

AN: I know the first chapter was short but atleast this is 2 times the first one. Plz go easy as this is our first fanfic and we will update.

Lucifer POV

"ETERNAL SEAL"

As my body turned into purple orbs which surrounded Satan,

"YOU FOOL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU ARE WILLING TO DIE TO SEAL ME FOR A FEW YEARS FROM WHICH I CAN ESCAPE, YOU REALLY ARE MORE FOOLISH THAN I THOUGHT.

"I am willing to sacrifice my life to protect the humans because they taught me something, there is never an end to darkness, only delay. But still the humans will enjoy-even if time is short-the moment of peace they get, I am willing to sacrifice myself for that peace"

I then started to glow and fade as I knew I was dying, I was happy to give time for the mortals as they helped me to realise my actions were evil and I know its fulfilling to die for good and retribution rather than evil, I know it is good to curtail my desire rather than go mad with power like that devil scum Satan.

"So this is how it feels to die never thought that I would die trying to save the ones I tried so hard to destroy. Only if I could get another life which is impossible." I chuckled at a thought of a new life, "Maybe there is a different place for me even after I die." I quickly noticed I was talking to myself and wondered, "Wait how the hell am I still here thinking about my afterlife if I am dead." I felt a tug then I was suddenly dragged.

Third Person POV

There stood a tall man about 6 feet 3 inches with blonde hair with a powerful white aura. He wore a white tunic. He was impressed with Lucifer for the protection of his beliefs as the man was watching him. He then realised he wanted a wanted just like him

"I always wanted a child because basically almost all immortal beings had a child except maidens (as he knew guys *cough*Zeus*cough* couldn't keep it in their pants), my brother Chaos had a child, the Primordials had their children (quite rare), Olympians had (A hell lot of children like for e.g. one Olympian is equal to about around 1000 children, basically opposite of Premordials) their children, heck even Prometheus has the human which are like his children. So why the hell not me? I know, maybe I'll adopt this Lucifer Kid" he grinned at the possibility and then he summoned the fallen angel. "Lucifer you did a noble deed but you really should know that your prison will not hold Satan forever. But there is another way. I will create a body for you but it will take time."

Lucifer POV

"WHAT, YOU CAN DO THAT? Why me there are others better than me and who are you?"

"I am Order the brother of Chaos and from most of the immortals you embraced humanity. Most immortals have a thirst for power but some are different and you are one of them. That is why I chose you."

"So I get my life back but I know there is always a price." I said to him as he chuckled "You are right you will lose your immortality and your memory. But it's still worth it you will have a chance to defeat Satan. "

"I also have another offer for you, I want to adopt you to be my son, so will you accept?"

"I accept both your offer sir and I would be honoured to be you son 'father'" Order chuckled and was mostly happy as a person actually called him a father.

"By the way, how long will it take to create my new body?"

"A few decades at the most"

"WHAT, Lord Order can you please make it faster?" Lucifer whined, something you do not expect from a former general of the demon army.

"No because you're immortal."

"Okay only if it works. "

AN: If this story sucks don't read it, if you read it this far while disliking it, you are an idiot (no offence). Please give feedback as to what good changes we should make to make this story better.


End file.
